User blog:Roinelll/Discord 1-01
Solace - God Eater "Well, since you're already here, let me share with you something." "Aw~, don't be like that. It's going to be great, I promise." "Me? ... You'll see who am I eventually." "This all started at the late '69, it was close to New-Year." ---- ---- -Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type God Eater in the database.- The communicator spoke up in the office of lead personnel in charge of the Far East Branch of Fenrir. The man himself was leaning slightly forward, resting his elbows at the table in front of him, his hands cupped in front of his face as he was lost in his thoughts. He wore a white high level executive long jacket and black gloves. The Director listened to the unexpected report, then pondered momentarily. His blue eyes then moved to the monitor sightly to his right as he pressed a button to answer. "I see. What's his name, or hers?" A picture popped up and he took notice of the summarized details. "Hmm..." For a moment the Director closed his eyes, then steeled himself. "Let's get him down here to take the aptitude test." -Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were in your shoes, Director Schicksal.- A female voice interjected, coming from the communicator. "Sea." Johannes von Schicksal frowned, hearing from this girl was always trouble in one way or the other. "I have no time for your games." -But fun and games is all I want.- The girl laughed lightly. -Although, seriously. I do not recommend Yu Kannagi.- "And why is that?" The Director decided to at least hear her out, so far she didn't propose any of her nigh-insane demands. -He won't cut it. Unlike a certain puppet of yours.- "Care for an explanation?" Johannes frowned, he didn't like the girl prying into his matters. -Care for a credit transfer?- Sea teased him back, but the answer was only the line being terminated by a press of a button from the man. -Aw~... Don't do that, I'm not here to annoy you.- She opened the line again. -Much, that is.- The girl laughed, making the Director frown. "I have no time for your games, I said." Then he sighed, giving in reluctantly. "What do you want?" -A trade.- "Not interested." -I'm paying.- "I don't need your credits." -Oh, but you would love to hear this.- The girl chuckled, making Johannes frown. "What could you possibly offer to me that could even be beneficial for my cause?" -Ratting out a ... well, rat.- For a moment Sea chuckled at her own choice of words. "Go on." This sparked an interest of Johannes, because if what she said was true his goal were in danger. -Nuh, ah, ah!- The girl teased. -That's going to be the payment.- "What do you want from me then?" The Director frowned even more, then saw as the screen of his monitor changed and reflected a female girls face. She had golden-red hair, a youthful face, but the most weird was her eyes. They were azure-blue, but the inner rings of her iris was discolored in purple, both of them. -Sierra's someone important for me, take care of her.- "I'm not baby sitter." -It's not going to take long, Sierra has a terminal illness...- Sea sighed heavily. -In roughly half a year and even at most 14 months she will lose her life.- "Your asking me because?" -Fenrir gave up on her!- The girl burst out, surprising the Director. -They know, they can't help her. So Fenrir decided to cut their losses early and get rid of her. I can't let that happen!- "I see." Johannes thought about it for a moment, but then again getting on the good side of the devil was never a bad thing. "Give me the details on where she can be found. I'll send for Sierra." -Nice doing business with you!- The line went silent and the Director was surprised. The terminal in front of him beeped of acquiring new information, what was sent by the girl when he reached out to the communicator to reestablish the line. -Scared ya, didn't I?- The girl greeted him with chuckling. "I've grown tired of your games, now for your part of the bargain." -Of course, of course. I'm a man of my word.- Then the girl paused, snickering. -Or well, technically woman.- "Sea." Johannes took a deep breath. -Fine, fine. Here, how's this for a rat?- The monitor beeped once again, and a couple of images appeared. Each one was showing the same person, albeit from different angles. -Pleasure doing business with you, Director Schicksal.- However Johannes didn't retort the way he usually would have, he just stared at the mans visage in front of him. He was one of his most trusted men. The Director closed his eyes and spoke up. "Sea, how much do you need to take care of this one?" -Depends on how you will it to be done.- ---- "Paylor!" Johannes stepped into the room of his former colleague, who was busy with something on his terminal. He was humming nonchalantly to himself, when he looked up. "Johann." The researcher nodded a greeting. "What brings you here?" "I want you to take a look at this." The Director walked to him, in his hands a stack of recently printed papers. Then he handed it over and waited until his old friend scanned the top one. "Sierra Declaine, born with an Oracle Cell infection. Terminal case, not much time left of her time span." Paylor Sakaki summarized. "Is..." Then he noticed something else. "Are you thinking on following through with that?" "She is a natural born God Eater." Johannes confirmed his old friend. "I'm going to draft her." "Sierra will not be a match for the New-Type." "No." The director agreed, the match criteria for New-Types are extremely high and difficult. "Read on and see it for yourself." Upon the nudging, Paylor flipped to the next page and started reading. His expression was first interested, then shifted to surprised and finally to expectant. When he looked up to the Director, their both eyes was filled with anticipation. "It seems, you managed to make the first step." The elder researcher noted with a slight sigh. "Not quite, albeit Sierra is a born God Eater, she lacks control. Her own Oracle Cells are destroying the body they inhabit." -Yea, figured something like this is going to happen.- Suddenly the voice of Sea spoke up from the speakers of the small laboratory. -Not going to let you try experimenting with my Sierra!- "Sea." Johannes thought it over, what to say when such a situation would arise. "This way we might save her." -Sierra is already afflicted with a source of Oracle Cells, if you infuse a second one you'll get an entity that makes the Deusphages a mere plaything!- The girl fumed. -While that would be rather amusing, you're not going to ruin my Sierra!- "Why is that girl so special for you?" Paylor asked, he had heard of the girl, but never found her so clingy before. -Maybe 50.000.000 Fc will loosen up my tongue.- Sea said simply, shocking the two men. -However, it's final. Keep the info Director Schicksal, I'm taking Sierra to someone else.- "Wait!" Johannes had to speak up. "It is true that we can't make her a God Eater, the regular way. But there is another method." -Go on.- Sea decided to give it a try to hear him out. -You have one chance to explain yourself.- "Sierra lacks control over her own Oracle Cells. Which means if we supply a means to expend the excess she accumulates and at the same time letting her learn to control it, it will extend her life." The Director said, then waited for the reception of this offer. -So you're saying, you're going to make her a God Eater, make her fight for her life so she can live longer?- Sea coldly laughed. -What a joke. Her body is weaker than a regular humans, You want to make someone like her fight someone like the Aragami? That's more than insane, Director Schicksal.- "But, if she learns to control her own Oracle Cells and adapt to the situation, Sierra will become a huge asset for us. Think about the lives she can save!" Johannes pleaded, he didn't think that the girl will oppose this idea. -Oh, we all know what motivates you, Director Schicksal.- The girl sighed, then once again. -On a single condition will I approve.- "Name it!" The Director said, even if she were to ask for something insane he would have given into it instantly. -Let it be Sierra's choice.- Sea said. -Furthermore, at any time should she want to retire, let her.- "That was my intention." -Was not, but until you heed that part, do as you like.- Then Sea chuckled lightly. -Leave now, I have some things to discuss with Stargazer.- "I'll make preparations on the transfer at once." The Director said and left the room in high spirits, well higher than it was usual to him. "Are you sure you want to let him go through with this?" The researcher asked, slightly lost in his thoughts. -Meh, the Director will fall flat on his face, when he realizes the mistake he made.- "So, how can I be of help?" -The same method that was used for Soma, I want to base a God Arc for Sierra on that. I'll supply the materials in a few days, in the mean time I'm getting access to the blueprints.- "Which should be highly classified and locked away." -Who cares. Now then Stargazer, I want you to listen to me carefully.- --- End of Chapter 2016,07,03 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic